


A Fit of Inspiration

by JillHayes



Series: Enjoltaire Inspiring Each Other [1]
Category: Les Misérables (2012), Les Misérables - All Media Types
Genre: Lazy Mornings, M/M, My First Work in This Fandom, One Shot, cute as hell, enjolras in a manbun, my first one shot pls be nice
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-10-26
Updated: 2017-10-26
Packaged: 2019-01-23 07:45:30
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 258
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12502368
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/JillHayes/pseuds/JillHayes
Summary: Grantaire loves angry, pouty Enjolras...





	A Fit of Inspiration

Grantaire loved when Enjolras was angry.  He loved the way the frown lines appeared on his forehead, he loved the way his lips formed the cutest pout, he loved the way Enjolras would isolate himself so that nobody but Grantaire could disturb him.  The thing Grantaire loved the most about when Enjolras was angry, was that it was when his best ideas came about for stories.  Grantaire always knew when Enjolras was getting a story idea because he would run into the bathroom and grab a hair tie to pull his hair up into a bun.  

One rainy afternoon, in particular, Enjolras had just gotten past the worst of a cold he had and was tired of being indoors, they had a lazy morning in bed due to Enjolras still having a bit of a headache and not wanting to do much.  Grantaire sat watching him as he read some of his Shakespeare to him, the pout evident even though he was speaking.  

Enjolras, mid-sentence threw the book down on the bed and ran into the conjoined bathroom, “Sudden inspiration, Apollo?”  Enjolras walked out of the bathroom, smirking, “Like you wouldn’t believe.”  He ran to the kitchen, Grantaire following behind as Enjolras opened up his laptop, “Apollo, tell me about it.”  

Enjolras glares at him, “You know if I do, I’ll lose it, give me an hour, love.”  Grantaire leans down kissing the top of Enjolras’s head after he’s pulled his hair up, “I’ll go make some coffee, we both know it’ll be longer than an hour, honey.”


End file.
